Slugterra's Star
by vamptigergal
Summary: Slugterra has a secret, the light well is protected by a single soul. She is the heart of the light. With the help of her friend and true protector, they would clean the light well and protect the heart of Slugterra.


**A big thank you to the wonderful FinalKingdomHearts for pointing out that the format was incorrect. Very sorry to everyone for that.**

* * *

_"__Elliot be careful!" yells a blonde with green striped hair girl from the water "The rocks are super slippery from the rain."_

_The young bark blue haired boy yelling back "I'll be fine Ak….I'll be the Shane after all, and nothing hurts the Shane!"_

Backing up to jump, he slips on the rocks. Right before the boy hits the water

, Eli startles awake. Whipping the sweat from his forehead as Burpy hopped on to Eli's shoulder.

"I'm alright Burpy, it was just a bad dream" sooths Eli "But I wish I could remember who that girl was."

Kord knocking "Hey bro, got a message from Mario"

"Thanks Kord," replies Eli "We can head out in a moment, just let me wake up man."

~Mario's Pizza~

"Mario, why can't we just close up and leave!" yells a girl pulling a hoodie on while rushing from the basement, "We normally do!"

"I know we normally do, Akira, but this time the HooliGang is after my shop since SOMEONE pissed off their leader." Calmly replies Maria while finishing making the pizza dough, "What did you do to him again?"

Throwing her long hair up, Akira snarks "I punched him after he wouldn't stop trying to grab me. Come on what was I supposed to do, you weren't here?!"

"All I'm saying is Eli can watch my shop while we go to your concert," sooths Mario as the Shane Gang rides up, "Here they are! Eli, guys great to see you all. Thanks again for doing this."

Eli responding "Hey you helped up out big time with that trick shot, it's the least we can do in return."

"Speak for yourself Eli!" yelps Pronto "But Pronto was really looking forward to the Masked Angel's concert tonight!"

Making sure to hide her hair well, Akira steps into the light "Well Mario here said Eli would be handling the shop SOLO. So why not still, like go? I'm sure he won't mind, right?"

"Yeah, you guys should go. She's right" says Eli while glancing at the new girl in the room "I can handle everything here. Go have fun."

Akira not looking at Eli as she walks by to stand near Mario. Burpy jumping over to her shoulder, causing Eli to yelp "I'm so sorry, he normally is not like this."

"It's alright," replies Akira petting Burpy "Been a while, eh Burpy. You've been good I hope, not causing too much trouble?"

Burpy chirping to which Akira replies. Maria shaking his head and coughing "Didn't you want to leave, Akira right. We do need to be there soon."

"Right, Mario!" sighs Akira, quickly kissing Burpy "When I get back Burpy, I'll make my famous slug food pasta for you, but you'll have to share with everyone."

Burpy chirping at Akira. Kord coughing "Mario, since when did you have a girl living here."

"We'll tell you on the way, Kord" answers Mario ushering the group out "Eli it'll be a slow night. Thanks again!"

Three hours later, Eli leaning against the counter while his slugs play about. Pronto, Kord and Trixie all dancing in followed by Mario and the girl. Trixie sighing "Eli, you missed the greatest show ever! The masked Angel sat right in front of us while singing her opening song!"

"Bro she was amazing, all those shadow clan tattoos along her arms, legs and her mask was covered!" says Kord "And her voice, Eli!"

Nodding Pronto agrees "Yes, she truly sounds just like an angel. It was just lovely, Eli!"

"Sorry I had to miss it guys," mutters Eli "but a promise is a promise."

"And for all your hard work, I got back stage passes for everyone," answers Mario.

The Shane Gang jumping, Eli noticing Burpy and the others look around. Akira slipping by, her hood still up as she moved into the kitchen. Burpy leading the slugs towards Akira, Eli leaning against the door frame to watch the slugs jumping around her as she begins cooking.

"Do you need something," teases Akira looking over her right shoulder "or did W…your father forget to mention staring is rude?"

Eli breaking eye contact "Actually my dad was always gone…"

"Even when you were younger?" Akira asks "I thought he was always around. I mean he'd always speak so highly of you, telling us about you pretending to be a slinger and everything."

A faint blush spreading over his cheeks and scratching the back of his neck, turning back to the food, Akira sighing. Eli moving to help, offers "Maybe I could be of use to you, right now?"

Akira nodding "Can you grab a plate? There over by the window, thanks."

"No problem," answers Eli as he grabs a plate from the cupboard by the window, noticing a picture of his father and a young girl with greenish blonde hair "Is that you with my dad?"

Glancing over, Akira noticing the picture with a sad smile, "Yeah... Will took care of me a year after me…Let's just say before he disappeared, I lived with him for some time then I had to leave."

"So if you knew him that well, why didn't you stay at the hide-out? I mean you knew about me, didn't you?" asks Eli, a glint of hope in his eyes "I mean you had the right too, right?"

Plating the pasta as the slugs jump to eat, Akira sly whips away a tear before it runs her concealer "I did wait, but when he never returned…Even after weeks of it…I just had to leave. It's complicated Eli, please just let it go."

Reaching over the counter to grab her shoulder, Eli speaks "I'm sorry, it was hard for me too though. And I'll be here for you, no matter what."

"Yeah right," Akira mutters under her breath while brushing Eli's hand off. Neither talking for a while as they watch the slug, till a soft high pitch chirp from her pocket startles them. Reaching in, Akira pulls out a slug that looks like a pure white flopper but with a set of folding wings. Eli watching as the slug hopped from Akira's hand and straight towards Burpy who seemed to give the new slug a hug, asks "What kind of slug is that? I've never seen a slug with wings."

"She's a phoenix slug," answers Akira "seems you guys were hungry. Sorry Tsubasa, you'll get some later."

In shock Eli stammers "You have a rare slug and you name them?!"

Akira looking at Eli as though he has five heads. Eli kneeling down to get a better look at Tsubasa wings. Burpy chirping at Eli who doesn't notice the rest of the Shane Gang's appearance. Trixie clearing her throat to get his attention "We should head out, Eli. It's pretty late, don't you think?"

"Oh yeah….um...if you ever want to, you know come back to the Shane Gang Hide-out, your welcomed to….It's after all your home too….umm…what's your name?"

Akira huffing "The name's Akira, Shane! And this is my home now. Why would I even bother going back to that run down hide-out, when I have everything I could ever want with my actually family here?"

Kord dragging a surprised Eli out, followed by Pronto and Trixie. The Shane Gang leaving, Akira finally lets her temporally black dyed hair down, "I need a shower, Mario. Can you clean up for me? Pretty please, I'll make breakfast this week if you do!"

Snapping a towel at her, Maria replies "Just go, seeing you still in black hair is just too weird. I'd rather your strange blond-green hair instead. I've closed up shop so you don't have to hide your clan marks when you get out."

Akira blowing a kiss to Mario before turning the corner to the showers.


End file.
